


We Could Be Heroes

by MarauderCracker



Series: Being a Superhero is Pretty Great [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, Other, also latina!Erica, also: in this verse Scott is still asthmatic and Erica still has seizures, background Boyd/Danny, because she's the most important baby girl, but nobody stays dead for long in superhero universes anyways, major plot points from the YA verse are spoiled here!, some major characters' deaths, young avengers!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> They do it because they can. That's what superheroing is about. They keep trying even when they can't, though, and that's what being a <i>hero</i> is about. Or maybe they are just too proud, too stubborn, too reckless. All teenagers are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm setting this fic as 'complete', for now; but I'm gonna add more chapters anyways. How the story begins, some of their adventures. It won't be in chronological order, and I plan for every one of them to mostly make sense on its own.  
> I have ideas for some other fics (Lydia/Kira and Danny/Boyd, probably) set in the same verse, too, so expect some of that at one point or the other. I didn't plan for anything of this. I'm so sorry.  
> PS: If you have no idea of who the Young Avengers are and this fic sparks your interest, message me! I'm [@queerhawkeye](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and always willing to talk about superheroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, douchebag, we need to save the world," Erica says, one foot on the sand and the other inside the glow. "I thought we were done with superheroing," Isaac mutters. Erica grins.

Everything goes to shit. That's usually what happens, isn't it? He lets himself believe that he deserves second chances; gets too comfortable. His fingertips barely brush against that happy ending he wasn’t promised, he tries to hold on to it; but it slips between his shaky fingers.

Allison is dead, Lydia is dead. The doctors say that the only real chance Scott has of making it is his grandmother’s blood; but nobody knows what the serum might do to his body. Danny is afraid of his own powers; Boyd is an intergalactic diplomatic hazard. Everything’s gone to shit, and Isaac takes off. He was never meant for this, anyways. He is no superhero, he never was.

He runs and he runs and he doesn't try to find out if Scott made it, if Boyd and Danny are okay. He mourns at his own rhythm. Too fast, almost shaking, grief blurring around him. He feels trapped. He runs until his legs give in, runs until he thinks his skin will fall from his bones. They say some speedsters can run so fast that their entire systems collapse and they just disintegrate.

Colombia is nice. The people are warmer here, they always kiss each other on the cheeks and they hug too often. Isaac isn’t very fond of hugs, really, but Doña Ignacia says he looks just like that boy from her Sunday novela.  “My granddaughter would like you, niño,” she says, and he lets himself be hugged.

The food is hot, the language sounds nothing like the Spanish Isaac learned in school, and people always call him 'gringo' in a tone that is half endearment and half insult (just like Erica used to). The patrons at the restó-bar where he does the dishes seem to be very fond of him, though, mostly because he's three times faster than any other employee they've ever had. Julieta, the cook, has the same hair, the same stern but soft kind of caring, the same sweet smile as Scott’s mom. Isaac thinks he might stay here for a while.

He walks at normal speed now. It's been months since the Young Avengers disbanded, but it feels like years to him. Time always goes too slow, but he’s trying to slow down too. Every night, he leaves the pensión and makes his way towards the beach at a lazy pace. There is a spot, far enough from every beach bar, where nobody ever goes. Nobody but him, that is. Isaac lets the soft waves lick at his feet, spends hour sitting on the sand. He fiddles with his phone, lets his fingers hover over Boyd's name but never actually calls. He reads the same, weeks old message, and every time he sighs in relief. "Scott is okay, please come back," the text reads. Isaac wonders what Allison’s gravestone looks like, wonders if they used that one particular poem she liked so much as her epitaph. He doesn't come back.

It's a particularly hot night, tonight. He's sitting on the sand, jeans rolled up to his knees; thinking that, maybe, if he threw his phone into the ocean he'd save himself all this nostalgia. When a light appears behind him, making his shadow stretch until the shore, he doesn’t think much of it. It's probably some kids trying to light the way with their phones. Isaac stares intently at his hands, wills the intruders to go away so he can keep on sulking by himself.

The light grows stronger, bigger. It only takes Isaac a second to know it's not a phone, or a nightlight, or a car's headlights. The glow is white, whiter than any artificial light, and it might or might not be calling him an asshole. Isaac turns around, tries to keep his expression as one of disinterest even as the light makes him squint.

The black silhouette inside the light speaks again. "Come on, douchebag, we need to save the world," Erica says, one foot on the sand and the other inside the glow. The tips of her hair are dyed red and blue now, and she looks older than the last time they saw each other. Isaac doesn't move, and she steps fully out of the shining portal. "I thought we were done with superheroing," Isaac mutters. Erica grins.

"You were, Lahey. And, okay, Scott and Boyd were, too,” she grimaces as sand enters her sneakers, but still goes to stand in front of him. “Thing is, Danny and the Scarlet Witch brought Allison and Lydia back and now the time continuum is super fucked.” She sounds nonchalant, but it looks like she's trying to hold back a smile. Isaac wonders if he’s just misheard her, if this is a very vivid hallucination. He jumps to a standing position, grabs her by the shoulders. "Allison? What do you...?"

"Allison is back, Isaac,” Erica repeats, and she does smile now. “Allison is back, and she’s really mad at you for running off, by the way. Of course, your boy McCall won’t ever admit it, but he’s hurt and disappointed too.” Isaac grimaces at this, but she just shrugs and keeps on smiling. “Don't you think a little superheroing could help you get back on your noviecitos’ good side?"


	2. Sidekicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Lad objects strongly to the idea of having her here, says that she should never have followed them back to Avengers Manor. “You will make an excellent fit for the team,” Kira beams, her mechanic eyes sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly every character is might be clearer if you have read the comics (as always, ask me for links at [@queerhawkeye](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com) if you want to read them); but it'll be cleared up sometime soon. This one is set way, way before the first chapter; before the Young Avengers were even called the Young Avengers.

They say that Iron Lad, the skinny dude in the weird Stark suit, is the leader; but they don't really act like it. Iron Lad (that’s a pretty stupid name, isn’t it?) objects strongly to the idea of having her here, says that she should never have followed them back to Avengers Manor. Even with half of his body covered in high-tech armor, he looks like a whiny preteen who doesn’t want girls in his secret club. The girl they call 'Stature' doesn’t seem to care for his opinions all that much, though. She smiles at Allison and says "well, I do like her dress," and everyone seems to relax their defensive postures after that.

The green, winged guy with spiky arms has kept a pretty much expressionless face for the past minute, but he does raise his eyebrows and nods when the blonde, Miss America (weird name, but definitely better than Iron Lad), grins and comments that "she does fight like a pro." Green dude still doesn’t change his gesture as his skin starts to shift and change, and Allison can't help but stare. His wings and spikes slowly hide into his body; and his skin darkens into a very human shade of brown. "The name Hulking is just because of the color," he comments, and the corners of his mouth quirk up, "I'm not actually a radioactive monster, just a shapeshifter.” He’s got warm eyes, and looks incredibly kind for a guy that can apparently turn into a dragon. 

Allison smiles at him and asks, "are you all mutants?” She immediately regrets it. A lot of people don't like that word, she knows, and maybe they wouldn't want to be called that way, even if they are. She understands that nobody wants to have people refuse to look them in the eye, or live in fear of the government’s increasingly controlling and invasive politics; but she’s too used to only having to hide from paparazzi and her mom’s judging glares.

They don’t let any kind of awkward silence set it, though. "Well, I personally am from another reality," Miss America starts, and her grin hasn’t gotten any smaller. "I ended up in this universe when I was like, five. Been living between México and America ever since." She says it so flippantly that it takes Allison a full three seconds until she questions the 'another reality' part. Before she can ask, though, Stature interrupts.

"Well, you probably know my parents. I'm Natalie and Jordan Martin’s daughter, and my mother is the Wasp. I got my powers from the Martin Particles." It sounds like a prepared speech, very carefully articulated, every name pronounced in a way that makes sure nobody mishears who her parents are. She sounds a little petulant, but Allison knows the kind of pressure that having to live up to great expectations and a too-big legacy can cause. Allison thinks she might like this girl a lot. 

"My grandmother was part of the super soldier program," the boy with the crooked jaw and the even more crooked smile explains. His forehead is bleeding, but he doesn’t seem to care. The one with the ragged red cape, still hovering a few feet on the air, speaks next. "Hulking and I are both mutants, though," he says, and his grin screams that he's not the kind of guy to take any shit for his genetics. 

"And well, Iron Lad here is from the future;” Miss America’s nonchalance makes Hulkling and Stature chuckle. Allison looks at the guy in the Iron Suit again, and she does have to admit that it looks way leaner and more powerful than anything she’s ever seen at Stark Expo. The blonde starts talking before Allison can actually ask about what ‘the future’ means, exactly. “Oh, there is also Vision. Vision is... wait, what the hell is Vision again?" She asks, looking at her team with raised eyebrows. Iron Lad steps forward, gesturing and flailing pointlessly with hands as he tries to find the words, but somebody beats him to it. 

"I'm a self-aware artificial intelligence, built partially off Iron Lad's conscience and the codes in his suit. My name is Kira."Allison gapes at the girl. She's just walked into the room through one of the walls, carrying a bow and a set of arrows with her; but she looks very solid for someone (something?) that can fade through bricks. Half of her face is human-looking and the other half is completely metallic: and she's smiling excitedly with both sides of her mouth. "If my database is correct, you are a trained archer, right?" she asks. Allison wants to ask a few things (“I didn’t even tell you my name? What kind of database? Nobody knows about the archery thing!”) but she gets an armful of arrows and quiver and the most gorgeous bow she’s even seen; an completely forgets about it. “You will make an excellent fit for the team,” Kira beams, her mechanic eyes sparkling.  

Iron Lad looks like he’s ready to throw a fit, but he ends up crossing his eyes and muttering a "Well, if the Vision says so," that doesn’t sound all that happy. Patriot smiles brightly and steps forward, taking off his mask as he does. "I'm Scott, then. You still haven't told us your name!"

Allison smiles brightly, accept the handshake that Scott offers. "My name Allison Argent. And I guess I’m… Hawkeye?”


End file.
